


when you surface, i'll be right here

by MsFluorescent



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: when hokuto feels like he's drowning, jesse keeps him afloat.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	when you surface, i'll be right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parthenons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthenons/gifts).



> this is for a fic exchange :) enjoy some (more) hokuje angel aus hehe
> 
> title is from 'surface' by san holo!

He stands alone on an empty stage, facing equally empty bleachers. The dark wraps around, held at bay only by the few lights illuminating the stage.

Hokuto had been given special permission by his director to linger here in order to go over his lines more. This movie was the first opportunity he had been given, and yet, he kept thoroughly fucking it up. His character was that of a supporting one, but a supporting character was no good if they couldn’t provide, well, _support_.

Whether it was a lack of confidence or simply nerves, Hokuto didn’t know, but he knew he had to figure it out, and soon. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have _any_ role to agonize about. He rakes his hand through his hair in frustration; the other one he uses to grip the script hard enough to crease it.

“ _Fear not_!”

The sudden intrusion of the voice makes Hokuto jump out of his skin. He whips his head to see Jesse Lewis, another aspiring actor. They had met at the audition and had become fast friends, because for all their stark differences, they had more in common than initial impressions might suggest.

“Fear not, _my ass_ , you scared the _shit_ out of me! What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Extras don’t have lines.” Hokuto smirks, putting away his troubles for a moment to insult Jesse. The other man rolls his eyes good-naturedly, walking leisurely toward him. “If _extra_ is what you call it, then you’re just as much of an extra.”

“Have you _seen_ this face? There’s no way I’d ever be an extra,” Hokuto retorts, fake offense in his voice.

Jesse chuckles. "There some sorta rule against casting attractive extras?" Hokuto hopes the warmth that floods his cheeks at the offhand compliment doesn't show on his face.

"Are you hitting on me, Jesse Lewis?" Matsumura Hokuto did _not_ flounder. 

Jesse shrugs a shoulder, lips quirking upward in a knowing smirk. "Guess that depends how you take it." And apparently, neither did this guy.

Hokuto scoffs in reply, deciding not to go down that road. (At least not now.) He still had a fucking script to worry about.

"Wanna run lines with me?" Jesse moves on with the conversation, something for which Hokuto is grateful. "Just don't fuck me up."

"Oh, you don't need my help for that."

Hokuto sends him a glare, but at Jesse's bright laugh, his irritation disperses into the atmosphere.

* * *

Sometimes, Hokuto wonders.

Wonders what _might have been_ , had he not left his small town behind. Tokyo was chaotic. Hurried. Everyone seemed eager to go somewhere, be elsewhere, that they hardly paid attention to anyone else.

He hadn't traveled out of Japan yet, but he imagined cities everywhere were the same.

He wonders what he'd be doing now. Who he'd meet. The person he'd be. He wonders if he should have picked this path at all.

This hardly lucrative dream, riding on the coattails of a childhood imagination. An actor in the big city, face plastered on billboards, the side of trains. Capturing the hearts of men and women alike with skilled performance and an unforgettable countenance.

Then, he had actually _come_ to Tokyo. He had attempted to make his dream a reality, and Hokuto knew now that dreams were _never_ indicative of reality.

He wonders if he’d have been better off if he had just chosen something more unassuming to do. If he had just settled for normal.

Until… he sees Jesse, the man who spun laughter into light, and that light to gold thread, entangling himself into Hokuto's life.

Jesse lived the way Hokuto had always wanted to live: confident, carefree, unstoppable. Communication and wit came easy to Jesse; people gravitated to him like moths to a flame, only this flame wouldn't kill them.

Hokuto would rather die than admit to being one of those moths, so blinded by the light that he fell into Jesse's existence without a second thought.

Before he knew it, Jesse had become his inspiration. He pulled Hokuto out of the ocean of inadequacy and failure, as many times as Hokuto fell in.

Even _thinking_ this made Hokuto scoff.

He wasn't in the business of falling in love, getting attached, and yet, every time he sees Jesse, a smile comes to his face before he even realizes, caterpillars morph into butterflies in his stomach, his heart rate mimics a frantic drum beat.

It was happening now. They were currently taking a stroll downtown, enjoying the holiday decorations that had been thrown up. Even though Tokyo was ever more bustling and busy, it was nice.

Jesse talked mostly, and Hokuto liked listening. He tended to jump from topic to topic, inserting jokes often, stupid things usually, trying to get Hokuto to laugh. Hokuto finds he’s not as ashamed as he thought he’d be about how well it works.

_Damn him_.

Damn him and his stupidly bright smile and gentle eyes. Damn the way Jesse always caught him off guard, always tore down the walls he erected faster than Hokuto could build them. Damn the way Jesse made it _so goddamn easy_ to fall in love with him even when Hokuto didn’t wanna fucking fall in love.

“Damn you to hell, Jesse Lewis.”

“Oh I’m not going to hell, sweet.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

Another knowing smile that makes Hokuto’s knees weak, like a god-awful schoolgirl. “Call it a hunch.”

They’ve stopped, and Hokuto hasn’t realized, so occupied as he is in tracing the lines and angles of Jesse’s face, basking in the warm gaze that sets him ablaze in all the best ways. 

“But if you don’t go to hell, then I can’t see you.” _Oh fuck it_.

Jesse grins brightly, stepping closer. “You’re not going to hell, either. That’s what I’m here for.”

Hokuto doesn’t really know what that means, nor does he really give a fuck. All he knows, is that as he surges forward and captures Jesse’s lips with his own, he’s been given a Christmas miracle.

An angel in a human guise, who stands on the edge of the waves that crash over Hokuto and pull him underneath, attempting to drown him, and who pulls him out every time that he surfaces.


End file.
